


Over at TaiKi

by cimberelly



Series: TaiKi Coffeeshop AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and scenes set in a Coffeeshop AU where Aomine is the grumpy barista, Kise is the regular who pines after him and everyone else thinks they should just get together already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise is a regular at the coffee shop for more or less one reason: Aomine Daiki.

Kise was one of their regulars and it was hardly a secret why he came by so often. It was not because of Kagami’s delicious cakes and pastries or Momoi’s cheerful and charming welcome, though he liked and enjoyed both. It was Aomine’s coffee he was after. Well, to be exact it was Aomine himself. Aomine’s caramel skin, languorous eyes and velvety voice. The way he stared at Kise with such dark intensity, refused to give him a paper cup and always poured his order into a glass or a mug instead. Not like he did with anyone else.

(Aomine did it because giving Kise a papercup meant having to write his name on it and wasn’t that just a bit too intimate? Whatever, doing that was almost like having sex with the guy and nooooo thank you.

“You have an interesting way of viewing sex, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko commented after taking the first sip of his vanilla shake, those eyes staring into Aomine’s very soul. “Please don’t write my name on my orders ever again.”)


	2. Make me a drink, Aominecchi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise gets his "personalized drink".

Kise was relentless and always tried to order a personalized drink. Or more precisely, Aomine in coffee form that he could sniff and take in, sip and taste and roll into his tongue with a fevered moan without it being lewd. Or so he thought.

“Make me a drink, Aominecchi! Surprise me!” He asked, all bright-eyed enthusiasm and helpless adoration.

“Fuck that.” was the usual lazy, mostly distracted reply. “Order something from the menu.”

But Kise was the kind of person who worked hard when they wanted something and so he didn’t give up. He whined, begged, wailed, cajoled, just became the perfect nuisance, and eventually Aomine gave in.

“Fine. Fine! Just. Fucking stop—” Aomine moved around behind the counter, eyebrows furrowed, his movements uncharacteristically agitated. Like a restless panther impatient to pounce. Kise took it all in with a bit of open-mouthed awe. _Aominecchi is so—_ “There.”

“What is it?!”

It was just a simple white mug. Steam rose from the unassuming dark liquid inside.

Aomine shrugged, those shoulders rolling before he lifted his own mug to his lips (“Dai-chan! Stop getting freebies!”). “Brewed coffee.”

Kise stared.

Aomine stared back at him with those lidded, arrogant eyes and dared him. _Dared_ him to step back, get up and walk away. Walk out. And never bother him again.

Kise took the cup and drank the whole thing though it took him a while. It was hot and bitter, plain and yet so hard to swallow (like Aomine’s constant rejections), but he finished it and even managed to give Aomine his usual bright smile before he left,

“Thanks, Aominecchi! I’ll come back and see you again tomorrow.”

And he will be back even if it meant another cup of bitter black coffee laced with Aomine’s scorn and skepticism. He was not beaten yet.

~*~

Momoi watched with a little knowing grin as Aomine stared after Kise’s retreating back.

“You think he’s cute.”

Aomine snorted at that, turning a bland look of distaste toward her before looking away.

“Yeah, right. In his dreams.”  
Momoi giggled, unconvinced by her best friend’s grumpy dismissal. Kise would be back tomorrow for sure, as promised, and Momoi couldn’t wait.


	3. Welcome to TaiKi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal lazy afternoon at TaiKi, the coffee shop.

“We have a big problem.” Momoi declared as she burst through the TaiKi’s doors one lazy Wednesday afternoon.

It was a midweek afternoon which explained the thinness of the crowd at the coffeeshop, the awkward time between lunch and dinner when people were either in the thick of work or school and were trapped in their respective offices or schools. Despite this, Aomine doesn’t even bother to look up from his hunched over position beside the cash register. Afternoons like this made him feel especially sleepy.

“Dai-chan, you have to listen! This is important.”

Kise actually reached out to poke at his head. Honestly, didn’t the guy have anything better to do than hang around? “Aominecchi. Get up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“What’s up, Momoi-san?” Kagami spoke up from behind the pastry fridge, ignoring Aomine who was his usual lazy self. The redhead had given up on ever trying to make the barista do anything that he didn’t want to. Most of the time.

Momoi’s news was indeed important if she didn’t even stop to smile and thank Kagami for his attention. “A milk tea shop is opening at the corner.”

Kise tilted his head curiously. “A milk tea shop?”

Kagami groaned. “At the corner?”

Aomine sighed, like it’s no big deal. He was still bent over the counter top. “That’s just a fad. Aren’t people sick of that yet? I know I am.” 

“You’re only sick of them because you kept on drinking them for a month, asshole.” 

“Fuck you. I was trying to figure out the blend and their fucking ‘super secret ingredient’ they kept on harping on and on about.”

“For a _month_?”

“Boys, boys!” Momoi’s voice carried over the usual squabbling her barista and her pastry chef get up to. Thank goodness it was a slow afternoon or else they would have trouble keeping customers again. All the back and forth heckling between the staff usually tended to make customers turn away. It’s just not what you expect in a coffeeshop. “Milk tea shop. At the corner! Focus! What are we supposed to do?”

“Is a milk tea shop even going to be that big of a threat?” Kise spoke up suddenly. Momoi allowed it because Kise will be Aomine’s boyfriend (eventually) and Momoi actually likes him. “I mean, you sell coffee, they sell milk tea…? I know it’s kind of the same but still…”

“It’s still competition.” Aomine finally lifted his head so he could make his point, looking at Kise as he did. He completely ignored how Kise was smiling sappily at him. Kagami tried hard not to roll his eyes at them. “And Satsuki’s paranoid.”

“As I should be! Think about it, Ki-chan!” Momoi said as she plopped on down beside Kise and made him look at her instead of Aomine’s lethargic, tsundere mug. “What if they have a really good menu? Milk tea and fruit teas and coffee that actually tastes good. Plus food that compliments their drinks. Or some innovative twist. Like that rock salt and cheese foam.”

Aomine snorted distastefully at that but Momoi soldiered on with a very important criteria.

“Or worse. What if they have really good-looking, well-mannered, service-oriented staff!”

“Hey!” Aomine protested louder this time, actually sitting up a little. “I’m fucking good-looking! Ask Kise.”

In response to that, Kise smiled brightly as if on cue. “Aominecchi is very sexy!”

“...You two are disgusting, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun. Get a room, please.”

“Damn it, Tetsu! How long have you been there?!”

“Kurokocchi!”

“You served me my usual, Aomine-kun. 30 minutes ago.”

“Tetsu-kun!”

Kagami sniggered, smirking evilly from behind the macaroon display as everyone else greeted Kuroko with the usual surprise and pandemonium. “Good-looking staff, my ass. Le Ciel has those pretty boys and they still can’t do squat against us.”

“I dare you to say that to Nijimura-san’s face, Bakagami.”

“No, no, dare me to say that to his creepy ass stalker ‘Master’ and then you’re on.”

“Nijimura-san and Akashi-san both are incredibly intimidating in their own ways.”

“Le Ciel… Hey, isn’t that that butler cafe down the street?!”

Momoi sighed as she watched the conversation spiral out of control.

Really, she should have known this what was going to happen. 

So much for a serious discussion on a lazy Wednesday afternoon.


	4. The Things Kagami Puts Up With (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Kagami had to put up with Kise Ryouta and his unfortunate feelings toward Kagami's asshole of a co-worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm sorry for that! For now, I've only got something short with Kagami and one of the things he has to deal with being around these crazy people all the time. I hope I didn't mess up Kagami too badly this time around... And as always, thank you for taking the time to read.

“Kagamicchiiiiiii. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!” 

Kagami sighed, wishing for incredible strength and tolerance and for Aomine to get his ass back into the shop because Kise was there as he always was and Momoi foisted him at him. Something about being busy and that Kagamin might help. Help with what? Kise’s ill-fated infatuation with Ahomine? Oh no, he didn’t want to get in the middle of something as messy as all that.

“I drink his coffee everyday, no matter how bitter it gets. I always look my best… I just really, really like him. I’m not starting to get too annoying, am I, Kagamicchi?”

Kise turned those eyes at him. You know, those eyes. The huge ones like he was about to cry and no matter how many times Kuroko told him that they were fake, Kagami couldn’t help panicking. He couldn’t help it; he didn’t like it when people cried. Most of all girls and well, Kise… Kind of… Looked like a girl. At times.

“...Look.” Kagami managed to say after a long, awkward, scary moment of those eyes being on him like he held all the answers to attracting lazy assholes like Aomine Daiki. “I don’t think I’m the right person to ask about that kinda thing, I’m sorry.”

In response, Kise puffed up his cheeks sulkily and took a long sip of his expensive bottled water, amber-eyed gaze soon wandering to the direction of the door as he obviously waited for Aomine’s imminent return. Seeing his chance, Kagami made his quick escape behind his beloved pastry fridge. At least from there, if Kise got bored again because Aomine took another minute too long to come back, Kagami would have something to distract him with. 

Maybe Kise would like a cinnamon roll to go with that bitter cup of coffee Aomine was bound to have him drink again when he actually showed up.


	5. The Things Kagami Puts Up With (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Kagami had to put up with spontaneous scouting sessions, small food portions and Aomine and Kise being dumb all at the same time. It was obviously all very annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only now that I was able to write anything and unfortunately it's kind of late for AoKise Week. ;w; And more Kagami this time because I think I like making him suffer, haha.

Kagami stared hard at the colorful bowl of vegetables, meat, egg and rice in front of him and again got that overwhelming urge to stand up and leave if only the tiny low table their food was resting on wouldn’t surely get hit by his knees. He wanted to leave, not cause a scandal

“You guys couldn’t have left me at the ‘shop?”

“Momoi-san said that it was for research.”

Kagami’s eyebrow twitched. “This is bibimbap.”

“Takao-san said it was part of their menu and was their bestseller.”

Kagami’s other eyebrow twitched. “Wasn’t this supposed to be a milk tea shop?”

“They also sell traditional Korean dishes like bibimbap, as you can see. They’re also offering heavier meals and why shouldn’t they when the ambiance encourages you to stay for a while?”

Kagami turned his frown to Kuroko who had just finished delivering his unusually long commentary and was sitting beside him, serenely sipping what looked like a vanilla shake. As if Kuroko drank anything else. “Don’t you have that book club thing today?”

Kuroko’s blue eyes were huge on his face and they regarded Kagami with bland patience. “It got cancelled, but thank you for asking.”

“And you two bastards can’t cuddle in your own time? Honestly.” 

Kise, who looked far too pleased with himself, grinned cheekily, “We’re not cuddling, Kagamicchi.”

He and Aomine weren’t cuddling but it was close enough in Kagami’s point of view. Aomine had his head resting on Kise’s lap while he was stretched out on his side on their booth’s floor and snuggled with a teddy bear. It was waiting for them when they were led into their little wooden booth along with nothing but that tiny table and some pillows and Aomine had claimed the teddy bear as his own. The barista was already half-asleep, taking advantage of the opportunity to take a nap in a place that practically encouraged it. Him lying down like that also made the little booth, which was probably made for a group of petite high school girls, much more crowded than it could have been. 

Kagami had this massive urge to bang their heads together. They weren’t cuddling and they still weren’t together but Kagami still thought they should do whatever it was they did when no one else was around. Looking at them always made him grumpy.

“Bakagami doesn’t want to eat his vegetables but I think he should...” Aomine suddenly rasped out and smirked like the asshole that he was even as he lay peacefully like a big baby. Kagami felt like breaking his face, which was nothing new.

“Kagami-kun, I think you’re scaring the customers.” 

Kagami held a hand to his face because while he didn’t care that he was scaring the school girls in the other booths, the whole place and current company was giving him a headache. Everything was just too cutesy, too tiny (especially the food servings which was probably not new for him since he ate so much) and the two idiots not-cuddling over there just always made his head throb with how dumb they both were. 

“Kagami-kun.”

He looked at Kuroko beyond the space between his fingers. Kuroko had put down his vanilla shake on the table beside his untouched bowl of bibimbap, Kise’s peach shake, Aomine’s milk tea and plates of cheese and kimchi kimbap.

“Let’s go to Maji Burger later. I think I’d like another vanilla shake.” He glanced to the one he had been drinking. “This one is too sweet.”

Kagami almost smiled at that. “You treating me to burgers?”

Kuroko eyed him steadily, drily. “Please have mercy on my wallet.”

“It was worth a try.” He said with a shrug and finally took up his spoon to start stirring up the colorful bowl in front of him, ignoring Kise’s whining about not being invited to Maji Burger too and Aomine’s everything. Once everything looked all nice and blended together, he took a spoonful and put it into his mouth. The vegetables were fresh and the egg was cooked just right, the sesame seeds and sesame oil giving the mixture a different kind of flavor. It was also the right kind of spicy and Kagami was sure that one bowl of the stuff wouldn’t be enough for him. Good thing they were getting burgers after so he wouldn’t have to worry about going hungry after getting out of there.

Annyeong was a nice place to hang out and Momoi was right about it being a place they should be worried about but right then, he was thinking about a mountain of burgers and that was a huge comfort given with what he had to put up with during this little scouting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Korean food. You gotta try it and I hope you love it. :3 Here are the Wiki pages for [Bibimbap](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bibimbap) and [Kimbap](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kimbap) for your reference.


	6. Affogato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine Daiki and Feelings do not usually mix but he tries to sort these feelings out. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I am finally back to updating this with something. Dedicated to BeautifulThief because she wanted more AoKise. :3

It was not as if Aomine didn't know that Kise had a huge boner for him (he was _in love_ with him, whatever) because it wasn't as if the blond was being subtle.

Maybe their initial meeting hadn't been all that great but Kise kept coming around and then he started showing his true colors (spoiler: he was not the poised, polished, _gentlemanly_ model those ads made you believe). He was loud, demanding, whiny and annoying and he won't go away but at least he paid for whatever Aomine poured out for him. Aomine had even tried getting rid of him with bitter, plain brewed coffee but it still failed. Kise just kept on coming back until it was kind of weird not having him around. Aomine had gotten used to the sparkle and shine that was always at the peripheral of his gaze, the noise and animation that had become the soundtrack of his daily shifts in the coffeeshop.

It came to the point that he actually asked where Kise was when he didn't come in during the afternoon after his classes. Aomine had gotten to know his schedule because Kise talked a lot and eventually it was just hard to block him out. There was this missing _something_ , it seemed, whenever Kise didn't come in. Slowly, inexplicably, Kise Ryouta became a part of his life and his absences were noticed unlike a lot of the other little details and information that Satsuki and other people bombarded him with on a daily basis.

He hadn't really known how to feel about that realization. He wasn't good at this whole feelings thing and Satsuki and the rest of the assholes that sometimes called themselves his friends could attest to that. It was huge, though, because not a lot of people registered with Aomine Daiki, let alone got missed and he could at least privately admit that he missed Kise. Sometimes. When the afternoons were slow and he had ample time to nap on the counter or let his mind wander.

To sweeter things and sunshine, two things that Kise Ryouta seemed to love.

Still, if he decided to serve Kise a cup of vanilla gelato with a shot of espresso instead of his usual brand of bitter, caffeinated torture during one sunny afternoon, it shouldn't mean much of anything. It wasn't a confession though Kise sure acted like it was. It wasn't and Aomine would deny it was until his last breath.

 


End file.
